


The Devils End

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homura hoped she could imprison the godess in a golden cage.Homura wants to be burned for her sins.Homura never gets what she wants.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Devils End

Everything was going fine, everything was perfect! Madoka had everything! Her friends, her family, a safe world, so why did it come to this?

These questions went through Homuras mind while the fight was raging on, maybe if she had payed more attention she would have noticed that things were going downhill, that Nagisa was more of a problem then Sayaka.

Maybe if she would have stopped her from starting a friendship with Mami again...

A sword was clashing against a spear, Homura did not expect any of the girls to side with her, Kyoko however seemed to be more confused then anything. Maybe once the girl realised what was going on, she would stop her fight with the blue haired girl.

Mami was the most unpredictable one of the three girls, as always. She never expected the first attack to be from her. Sayaka? Maybe. But Mami’s attack came out of nowhere. 

She has always been this way though, everyone else was easy to read or at least their actions made sense, Kyoko is egoistic in the beginning until she and Sayaka get closer, Sayaka always wants to act righteos. Mami always changes.

Nagisa? Homura never encountered her in the earlier timelines, so there was no way for her to understand the girl, to know her.

Homura nearly missed the Arrow that was going towards her, but just nearly, with a simple movement she flies higher and golden eyes meet violet ones, how long were Madoka and the Law of Cycles one again? How did she miss it?

The way Madoka suddenly started to hang out with her, the smiles that seemed to hide so much, one could think after the years Homura spend trying to save Madoka she could read this girl like a open book, but the truth was that Madoka was not that easy to read, no matter what the people around her or the Incubaters believed.

These unexpected actions of kindness were the reason Homura cared so much for the other girl, though she is not sure if caring was the right word for it anymore, No, she loved the girl, in the most cruel and purest way a devil like her can love, she is obsessed with her, obsessed with the wish to give her a happy life, to protect her from anything including herself.

Homura was not sure what would happen if Madoka hit her with one of these Arrows, she was sure that everything would be over, yes, but not about the how, would she simply burst into flames like a demon who was slayed by an angel? Or would she die without feeling any pain?

Knowing Madoka the second one was probably the nearest to the truth, eventhough Homura can’t help but wish it was the first one, then at least she would get what she deserved for what she did,

“Homura-chan!”, and just like that, a Arrow hit her.

And there was no pain, but it was so dark.

“Homura-chan!”, no her eyes were closed, but she didn’t dare to open them, she knew what she would see, what would happen, she did not deserve it.

“Homura-chan, please open your eyes!”, she feelt a hand gently touching her right cheek.

Why? Why couldn’t the Arrow have burned her? Ended her? WHY?

“Homura-chan, it’s alright!”, no it wasn’t! She violently shaked her head and tried to get the hand away from her cheek, but instead two arms warped around her.

She tried to escape the hug, but it was no use, she no longer was a powerful devil, not even a magical girl, she was once again a pathetic weak girl.

Despite herself she warped her arms around Madoka, and cried. Madoka didn’t say a word, she simply comforted her friend and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got sucked into this Fandom again after a long time, so this is the first Fic I will write here. 
> 
> There will be more in this Fandom in the future.
> 
> Also if you got some criticism feel free to voice them! 
> 
> I mostly write for practice, which is why I made this account to begin with.


End file.
